La locura de un fan
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Lo que sucedio cuando Sasuke descubrio el yuri de Naruto... SakuHina One Shot.


One Shot:

Algunos Datos: durante la historia, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, ya que va de un mes a otro en muy poco tiempo y otro punto hay un cierto pase de comedia a romance, como en toda comedia romántica.

Son 3 capitulos y Gracias...

* * *

Esta historia toma lugar en una pequeña aldea, en un mundo donde los ninjas dominan, en una tierra mágica donde Naruto y compañía tienen sus aventuras… pero apartándonos de esas cosas. Debemos enfocarnos en como un muchacho miraba un pequeño dibujo en una esquina.

-Jejeje… ¿así que esto es yuri?

El muchacho de nombre Sasuke se mantenía mirando el comic con mucha atención, la historia era muy buena, había un excelente ambiente romántico en cada pagina, no habia diálogos estúpidos o sin sentido, ni payasadas que arruinaran la atmosfera dramática… además, podía ver a un par de chicas abrazarse y darse besos… ¡¿Qué mas podía pedir?!

-¡que suceda en la realidad!- dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz maquiavélico.

Los relámpagos cayeron y el Uchiha fue directo a Konoha, debía hallar a las mujeres perfectas para su yuri perfecto. Primero pensó en Karin, pero no, muy aventada… después pensó en Ino, pero no ella ya es muy explosiva…

-Vamos, una chica linda y femenina y una chica fuerte y masculina, piensa Sasuke, piensa

El Uchiha se quedo pensante, tratando de recordar, a cual de las kunoichis el pondría a amar.

-¡Hinata es muy dulce y Sakura es muy masculina!- grito nuestro yuri fanboy.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, el Uchiha viajo directo a la mansión Hyuuga, una vez ahí puso cinta en la boca de la Hyuuga y la secuestro. Llego a la casa de la Haruno y una vez ahí, puso… cuatro veces más cinta en su boca que en la de Hinata. Las metió a ambas en un cuarto y espero… y espero… y espero… un par de meses.

-Lo que hago para los fans… - dijo Sasuke con ojos llorosos- … ¡es el máximo Fanservice del mundo!

Ahora veamos que paso dentro de esa habitación por mas de 3 meses, motivo de la locura de Sasuke y es que aceptémoslo, ya sea yuri, yaoi o lo que sea, esto es lo cualquier acechador haría.

* * *

Sakura golpeaba la puerta de su casa con mucha fuerza, gritando furiosa por los 4 cielos que la dejaran salir o rodarían algunas cabezas. Hinata miraba asustada a su alrededor, algún loco la rapto y la metió en la misma casa con Sakura Haruno, la chica mas ruda de toda Konoha.

- …- Sakura deja de golpear la pared y mira a Hinata- … ¿Hinata?  
- Ho…hola

Las 2 se miraron por un tiempo, muy silencioso e incomodo.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
- Ni idea…yo…estaba…mmm… pues durmiendo cuando…eee… me trajeron acá, me pusieron cinta y…  
- … te raptaron- Sakura suspira- … ni siquiera pude ver quien lo hiso…

Sakura camino hacia Hinata y puso su mano en su hombro de manera amistosa, después, camino hacia la cocina. Hinata por su parte se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en toda esta situación.

- … (si Sakura Haruno esta conmigo… significa que no hay ninguna chica con Naruto kun… por ende, si me deshago de Sakura ahora)… nadie se interpondrá entre Naruto kun y yo…- Hinata sonríe maléficamente pero se abofetea ella misma después- … (¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!... ¡No puedo lastimar a una amiga!)… ¿o si?  
- ¡Hinata, necesito tu ayuda, aquí hay una colección de cuchillos de carnicero que necesito que me sostengas mientras preparo la carne para la cena!  
-…- Hinata sonríe maléficamente- … jejeje

Y así transcurrió el tiempo, Hinata intentaba asesinar de maneras poco usuales a Sakura, la cual no notaba que Hinata trataba de lastimarla o matarla.

* * *

Mes numero 1:

Y paso un mes encerradas en esa casa, Sakura no hablaba mucho Hinata, de echo trataban de no juntarse mucho, mas que nada porque nunca tenían nada de que hablar ,eso y porque Hinata planeaba la forma de asesinarla… o porque la misma Kunoichi trataba de evadir su instinto asesino.

Sakura estaba delante de un gran televisor de pantalla plana, traia puesta una camiseta con el dibujo de un caballo y el nombre "Konoha Broncos" escrito justo debajo del caballo. Hinata estaba en la cocina con un gran tazón de nachos en su mano derecha, no podía creer que a una dama le gustara el futbol americano, pero bueno… el punto es que estaba en la cocina con los nachos y un pequeño polvo en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?... no quiero lastimar a Sakura chan (¡si quieres, mátala y quédate con tu amado!)… pero… (anda, será divertido, puede que hasta saques profesión de esto)… pero esto es un poco exagerado… (¡NO lo es, solo mátala!)

Hinata echo los polvos en el queso de los nachos y camino confundida hasta la sala, en donde Sakura bebía una cerveza y agarraba una papita y la llenaba de frijoles.

- ¡ya llegaste, genial!- Sakura mete toda la manota en los nachos y saca un puño del tamaño de la cabeza de Hinata- … ¡tenia hambre, mujer!

Hinata saboreaba y esperaba para ver como Sakura lentamente introducía los nachos en su boca… pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo.

-¡¡anotación!!- se escucho al narrador del partido.  
-¡O si!...- Sakura arroja los nachos contra una pared y se puso a brincar como loca- … ¡vamos Hinata!

Hinata puso un rostro de terror al ver que Sakura la sujeto de ambas manos y la hiso saltar igual que ella a través del cuarto, de hecho, la sujeto de la cintura y chocaron pecho con pecho, como los jugadores que había en la pantalla.

-… (eso me dolió)- pensó Hinata acariciándose su adolorido pecho.  
-¡JA, tomen eso, Mapaches de la Arena!- grito Sakura.  
-Oye Sakura, deberías calmarte, además desde cuando te gusta el futbol americano  
- …- Sakura miro el suelo entristecida-… pues, hace mucho tiempo, vi a Sasuke kun con una camiseta de este equipo, pensé que le gustaba mucho, así que me dedique a averiguar cuanto pude sobre él…- Sakura mira a Hinata sonriendo- … pero parece que lo había sucedido fue que Naruto le desgarro la ropa en un entrenamiento y por eso la usaba, al final y al cabo mi esfuerzo fue en vano, aunque termine enamorándome del deporte

Hinata miro a Sakura un poco sorprendida, al parecer ella también luchaba por el amor de alguien que jamás se lo daría, era algo que tenían en común después de todo.

-¿Qué hay de ti Hinata chan?...- dijo Sakura sonriéndole- … ¿algún afortunado?  
-Pues, mmm… hay alguien…  
-… ¿Quién es ese alguien, picarona?- dijo Sakura con una mirada picara.  
-Es… un chico… Que, creo que no sabe que existo  
- Hay Hinata chan- Sakura mira hacia su izquierda- … parece que tenemos el mismo problema...- Sakura coge otro puño de nachos- … pero que mas da, así es la vida, es como dice Lee "si te rindes, pierdes" así que hay que seguir en la lucha

Hinata sonrió un poco ante el comentario de Sakura, sin duda alguna ella es completamente diferente a lo que Hinata estaba acostumbrada, decía cosas que solo escuchaba de la boca de Naruto, se comportaba de una manera libre, no tenia miedo de mostrar su forma de ser, ni tenia miedo de enfrentar el futuro.

-… (tan diferente de mi)- pensó ella sin dejar de sonreírle a Sakura.  
-…- Sakura se sujeta el estomago- … ug… no me siento bien

La Hyuuga miro horrorizada el plato de nachos completamente vacio, en medio de sus pensamientos, Sakura se comió todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¡voy al baño!- grito Sakura con una mano en su boca y con su rostro completamente verde.  
-…- Hinata se sonrojo y miro el suelo- … perdón…

* * *

Mes numero 3:

Por alguna extraña razón, el inner malvado de Hinata estaba mas poderoso que nunca, le gritaba, imploraba y ordenaba el asesinato inmediato de Sakura Haruno, recordándole el premio de cabello rubio llamado Naruto.

- … (¡Mátala, envíala ala infierno!)… pero me esta cayendo bien, nunca había hablado con alguien tan interesante… (¿encuentras interesante que te pida que le jales el dedo cada 5 minutos?)… pues, eso no, pero, digo… nadie es perfecto (¡Cállate, mátala, mátala!)  
-Hola Hinata chan

Hinata pego un poderoso grito de terror que se escucho por doquier. Sakura la miro asustada y dijo:

-Disculpa, creo que te asuste- dijo ella con una gota bajándole de la nuca.  
-No… no importa- dijo Hinata sudando frio y con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- ¿que quieres hacer hoy?  
-Pues, no lo se, no hay cosa que no hallamos echo ya en esta casa  
-Mmm… cierto- Sakura se pone a pensar- … ¿me pregunto como estará mi madre?

En un club nocturno:

-¡Eso es, papacito, dale mas, que mi hija se perdió y tengo mucho tiempo libre!  
-Si quiere que haga eso, serán por lo menos 500 ryus mas- dijo el bailarin.  
-¡como sea, solo hazlo!

De regreso con Sakura y Hinata:

Sakura sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y camino hacia Hinata. La Hyuuga se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca y se dedico a mirar por fuera de la ventana, disfrutaba de la compañía de Sakura, pero 3 meses encerradas en una casa ya era demasiado, hasta Neji tendría un derrame en esta situación si tuviera que compartir vivienda con alguien opuesto a él, como Lee.

-Hinata…  
-… ¿si?  
-Alguna vez… no se… te has, mmm… ¿besado con alguien?- Sakura mira el suelo sonrojada.  
-No…- respondió Hinata sonrojándose- … nunca ¿y tu?  
- no, esperaba que tu me pudieras explicar lo que se siente- suspira fuertemente- … no quiero arruinarlo en mi primer beso con Sasuke kun, ¿Te imaginas que termine arrancándole un pedazo de lengua o algo así?  
- …- Hinata rio un poco por ese comentario-… tranquila, solo es cuestión de esforzarse como todo en la vida, si no eres buena en algo, simplemente asegúrate de mejorarlo

Sakura sonrió ante las palabras de Hinata, en los últimos meses, ella le habia demostrado que a pesar de lo callada que era, tenia un corazón muy perseverante, que era paciente y podía tolerar muchas cosas, era muy distinta de ella.

-¿Sabes algo Hinata chan?- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.  
-¿si?  
-Tu novio será muy afortunado

Hinata se puso rojísima y miro el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura no lo notaba, pero mantenía su mirada fija en el rostro de Hinata.

-… (es muy bonita)- pensó ella sonriendo.

* * *

Mes numero 5

Todo estaba oscuro, solo se podía escuchar una respiración lenta y sicótica, acompañada de unos poderosos ronquidos. Una risita malvada se escucho y lentamente Hinata abrió sus ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta sostenía una almohada y estaba a punto de asfixiar a Sakura con ella.

- … - Hinata soltó la almohada y la arrojo al suelo muy asustada- … (¡¿Qué haces?!... ¡debemos matarla!)… ella me cae bien, no podemos hacer eso (¡si podemos, ella quiere a tu chico!)… Naruto no es mi chico, es… (¡¿Qué dijiste?!)… es… yooo (¡Estas enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki y no hay nada que hacer!)

Hinata sujeto una lámpara de mesa y se lanzo sobre Sakura que dormía fuertemente. Hinata sujeto su propio brazo y se echo para atrás.

-¡no estoy enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki! (¡¿Qué?!... ¡no digas tonterías, si lo estas!)

Hinata salió del cuarto de Sakura a la fuerza y camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina.

- Naruto es una gran persona, pero en estos 5 meses he descubierto algo…- Hinata se queda callada- … (¿Qué has descubierto?)… pues, yo… quiero mucho a Sakura chan, es una gran amiga, posiblemente ha sido la mejor persona que he conocido en años… independiente, fuerte, inteligente y madura, todo lo que no soy

Hubo un silencio atemorizante, la luz de la Luna entraba por cada ventana y el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que se podía escuchar el desdoblamiento del techo. Hinata esperaba respuesta a sus palabras, esperaba escuchar algo que le dijera que se equivocaba, pero nada… no había nada.

-… (estoy… enamorada… de… Sakura Haruno)  
Hinata se lleva las manos a su rostro y cae hincada en el suelo, lloraba fuertemente y trataba de no pensar en ello, pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

-¿Hinata chan?

La pelirrosa entro en la habitación, miraba preocupada a la pequeña Hyuuga que se mantenía en el suelo llorando con fuerza. Sakura no perdió ni un minuto y se agacho, la abrazo y no la dejo ir en ningún momento.

-… (Sakura chan… te amo)- pensó Hinata y lloro aun mas fuerte.

* * *

Mes numero 9

Las 2 se habían distanciado mucho, Sakura no sabia como reaccionar ante las extrañas miradas de Hinata, la ponían un poco incomoda, pero al mismo tiempo le recordaban el poco cariño que le había dado Sasuke, las miradas de aquel Uchiha era lo único que el le daba para hacerla sentir segura.

Haruno cerro la llave del grifo de su baño, se miro en el espejo y se lavó el rostro.

-… (Hinata…)- pensó Sakura- … ¿Por qué de repente me siento tan rara de solo pensar en ti?

Nueve meses juntas, ese fue el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a conocerse, fue el tiempo que tardaron en enamorarse, una de la otra.

-… (Sasuke… ¿te he olvidado?)

Se escucha la puerta abriéndose y Hinata entro en el baño, miro el suelo sonrojada y no encaro a Sakura. La Haruno se dirigió a la puerta y salió, dejando a Hinata sola en el baño.

-… (Hinata, eres dulce, tranquila, paciente, eres todo aquello que yo jamás seré)

Sakura no pierde más tiempo y camina hacia su cuarto, no deseaba hablar con Hinata, no deseaba hablar con nadie.

- … (claro, corre cobarde)… yo no soy… (¡si lo eres!... ¿para que encarar tus sentimientos si puede huir de ellos?)… eso no es (¡Si lo es, te da demasiado miedo que Hinata sepa este sentimiento, porque te asusta que te rechace o te mire como un bicho raro!)… ¿y ese no es motivo de sobra?... (¡no, no lo es, si ella es tu amiga de verdad, se quedara a tu lado aun si no devuelve tus sentimientos y al carajo con todo lo demás!)

La kunoichi pensó en lo que dijo su inner por unos instantes… puede que sea cierto, puede que solo este huyendo de Hinata por que tiene miedo, que teme que la rechacen y la traten con la misma frialdad que lo hiso el Uchiha.

-…  
-¿Sakura chan?

Sakura miro hacia atrás y noto que ahí estaba Hinata mirándola con algo de vergüenza… la verdad no estoy seguro de que era lo que ella trataba de expresarle con esa tierna mirada que tenía en su rostro.

-…- las 2 se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- dijo Sakura con una falsa sonrisa.  
- Llevamos 9 meses aquí encerradas, no se para que nos encerraron o quien lo hiso… solo se que algo en…- Hinata se detiene y mira a Sakura a los ojos- … solo se que algo en mi corazón esta diciéndome que no deseo salir, en tanto tu estés aquí

La pelirrosa miro el suelo muy sonrojada, sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente cada vez más y más fuerte. Hinata dio media vuelta, estaba dispuesta a salir, ya que pensaba que Sakura no le respondería a eso y que la vería de mala gana.

- ¡espera!- dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos- … ¡yo tampoco quiero salir de este lugar, estos meses, aunque tediosos, han sido los mejores de mi vida a tu lado y me niego a salir de aquí, si no es contigo!

Hinata sonrió fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas bajaban de su rostro, Sakura se acerco y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, odiaba ver un rostro tan bello llenarse de lagrimas.

-No llores- dijo Sakura.  
-No lloro porque este triste- Hinata le sonríe- … lloro porque estoy muy feliz de estar aquí

Y lentamente las 2 acercaron sus rostros, juntando esos sentimientos y dándose un cálido beso que les duraría para toda la vida.

* * *

Varios meses después…

Sakura y Hinata hoy en día son inseparables, a Lee y a Naruto casi les da un paro cardiaco cuando las vieron juntas, pero que se puede hacer…

-Nada, Naruto san- dijo Lee suspirando tristemente- … nada excepto seguir trabajando y luchando  
-Cierto…- dijo Naruto entristecido- … a pues, somos chicos guapos, conseguiremos novia antes de que…

BOOOOM

Alguien golpea a ambos con un enorme leño…

-Jejeje…- Ino se pone a reír- … ¡estos 2 serán la pareja del siglo!

Ino los llevo a una casa y los encerró y… bueno, la historia vuelve a empezar… ¿pero…?

¿Qué paso con Sasuke?

* * *

Sasuke miraba su computadora nuevamente, vaya que le habían abierto todo un mundo nuevo de cosas que jamás había visto en su vida. Entro en una sección de una cosa nueva llamada…

- ¿Fanfiction?- Sasuke los lee uno por uno- … ¡o Dios mío, SasuSaku y SasuHina!- se detiene y mira la pantalla- … ¡¿Qué he hecho?!


End file.
